A Una Hectárea de la Luna
by KariiNott
Summary: Esa noche no hubo un Te amo Sasuke-kun ni un Gracias, Sakura . Y la luna se levantaba como única testigo.


**Disclaimer Applied**

~Yeah baby, i'm back ._. ok, no.

* * *

Hay personas que son estrellas.

Naruto es así.

Como una estrella alta en el cielo. No es que sea lejano, porque no hay persona que denote más su presencia que Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura lo ve pasar corriendo a lo lejos, multiplicado por mil (uno por cada estrella en el firmamento) jugando con niños, levantando maderas, reconstruyendo cosas, salvando el mundo y desea ser un poco como él.

Ser cálido, ruidoso, presente.

Hay personas que son estrellas...fugaces.

Sasuke es así.

Como un halo fugaz de luz en el cielo. No es que sea luminoso, porque no hay persona más asquerosamente oscura que Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura lo ve (pocas, poquísimas veces) sobre la montaña Hokage, jugando con la muerte, levantando muros, destruyendo cosas, vengándose del mundo y desea no amarlo tanto.

(He allí la diferencia—

Y el cielo se le cae encima.

—No puede amar _así_ a uno y desea no amar _así_ al otro)

* * *

.

« A **U**na** h**ectárea **d**e** L**a **L**una»

.

* * *

Se sentía como una grulla de papel siendo atacada por un ariete de demolición.

La sangre manchó su rostro con un trazo irregular, la habitación giró de repente y tuvo que salir de la tienda médica a vomitar en una esquina frente a más de la mitad de un escuadrón jounnin. Shizune salió detrás de ella con rostro preocupado, manchada de sangre hasta las narices y Sakura le gritó con los ojos que se alejase antes de volver a vaciar su estómago en los matorrales. Con la toz ahogándola, y la respiración faltándole, Sakura se siente definitivamente demolida.

La mano de Shizune quema en su hombro y ella se remueve incómoda, secándose la boca con la manga de su ropa.

— Sakura-chan...—murmura la mujer y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy... —tose, se ahoga y el piso parece como si fuera el mar — Estoy bien.

No es la primera vez que se le muere un paciente. Van cinco días de guerra y han muerto decenas de hombre y mujeres. Pero es que este era una niña. De cinco años. Inocente que había estado cerca de un área restringida. Que le dijo quería ir a la luna (con la mitad de su cuerpo destrozado, los órganos a la vista, los ojos verdes muy abiertos y demasiado parecidos a ella misma)

Sakura solo quiere que esta jodida guerra acabe antes de que tengan que recoger todos sus pedazos en un envase de galletas.

Pero no todo sale como una desea que suceda y dos horas después, cuando ya empieza a ver el cielo del color que se supone que es, no morado ni rojo o algo parecido escucha la explosión prácticamente a su lado, los oídos le retumban y la onda expansiva la tumba de su silla y la arrastra varios metros por el suelo de tierra.

El suelo se rompe debajo de ella y Kakashi aparece de la nada tomándola en brazos antes de que todo el suelo ceda ante la cantidad de energía y se gane un boleto gratis al centro de la tierra.

Shizune grita. Todos gritan.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —pregunta alterada, sin saber muy bien que está sucediendo y queriendo dormir, dormir y nunca despertar porque la vida es una mierda. Kakashi aprieta sus hombros y el tacto quema de nuevo y Sakura se suelta porque arde y para poder ver por ella misma.

No le gusta nada lo que ve.

Y otra pedazo se suelta de sí misma y se va con el viento.

Aquella batalla épica que todo el mundo murmuraba en silencio, muchos veían venir y ella no quería presenciar.

Sasuke vs Naruto.

Sasuke con sus ojos negros que ya no eran tan negros sino rojos, sangrientos, su expresión tan sádica. Ni siquiera la mira o se percata de su presencia y eso le duele más que mirar a Naruto todo ensangrentado. Y siente una verdadera mierda porque Naruto también está peleando allí pero ella no puede evitar mirar, mirar, amar, mirar a Sasuke y sólo a él. Y se da cuenta que en realidad el tacto de las personas le ha quemado desde la última vez que él enredó sus manos en su cuello e intentó matarla.

Y se amarra al dolor y quiere desaparecer y no sabe si puede hacerlo y duele y quema.

A veces...cree sentirlos llorar.

— ¡Sakura, no!

Otras veces no los siente mucho.

— ¡Deténganla!

Y algunas veces...desea poder sentir por ellos.

— ¡Va directo al centro de la batalla!

Sakura se preguntó cómo sería vivir allá arriba con un campo de cero gravedad justo antes de sus ojos chocaran con los ellos dos (preocupados ojos azules, sangrientos ojos rojos y desesperados ojos verdes), alguien gritara sus nombres a lo lejos como un eco mortal y luego...silencio.

Así debía sentirse la luna, seguro.

* * *

Todo había estado negro por días...o semanas. No tiene idea y no es que le importe. Sakura siente su cuerpo adolorido. El abdomen parece palpitarle y la espalda la está matando. Se pregunta qué demonios pasó justo en el momento en que recuerda los ojos rojos de Sasuke, los azules de Naruto y el grito de Kakashi. Abre los ojos y trata de levantarse pero la cama está moviéndose como una jodida gelatina y no hace más que caer sobre el colchón de nuevo bocabajo.

— ¡Sakura!

La voz de Ino llega desde la puerta y solo puede girar el rostro para mirarla. La rubia tiene lágrimas en los ojos y se ve emocionada por verla despierta pero a Sakura no le importa y sólo puede decir:

—La batalla —con voz pastosa. Carraspea, Ino llega a su lado y Sakura la mira directamente — ¿Cómo está Sa-¿Cómo están los dos? —se corrige abruptamente pero Ino lo nota de inmediato, es demasiado perspicaz y le lanza esa mirada que todo el mundo lleva lanzándole siempre: compasión.

—No lo hagas, Sakura —musita su amiga y Sakura se muerde la mejilla interna de la boca y la herida de la espalda (y el corazón) le palpita dolorosamente. Y quiere decirle a Ino que no se mete en sus asuntos pero no puede porque es la verdad.

No debe hacerlo.

Pero quiere.

Es un jodido círculo vicioso que le morderá el trasero toda la vida y lo tiene asumido, gracias.

—Déjalo ir. Ya es hora de que...

—Detente allí, Ino —la corta Sakura. Toma una bocanada de aire porque todo le duele; en especial el pecho y no sabe si es por alguna herida o por algo más —No vuelvas a empezar con lo mismo de siempre, te lo pido. Sólo dime cómo están. Necesito saberlo.

La compasión está de nuevo en la mirada de Ino y por primera vez en muchos años Sakura la odia. La rubia se limpia una lágrima rebelde de su ojo izquierdo y examina sus heridas sin comentar nada. Sakura espera (siempre lo ha hecho, ¿no? Esperar a Naruto, a Sasuke, a ella misma...) impaciente y piensa rogarle por un poco de información al ver a Ino caminar hacia la salida pero la rubia se detiene en el marco de la puerta y sin mirarla, dice:

—Tus heridas están bien: la del abdomen sanará en un par de días pero la de la espalda requerirá más cuidado — suspira y otra lágrima invisible para Sakura rueda por su mejilla —Ellos...están bien. Ambos lograron sobrevivir después de una semana en estado crítico. Tú...tuviste suerte, Sakura. ¡Tenía tanto miedo por ti cuando Kakashi te llevó a la tienda médica con dos malditos agujeros en el cuerpo! Después de tu intervención la batalla se volvió más...sangrienta. Yo...yo... ¡Maldición, Sakura, ¿en qué estabas pensando?! —se gira, furiosa y Sakura se encoge en la cama porque sabe que debe tener un grandísimo complejo suicida para meterse dos veces en medio de una batalla de los ninjas que podrían ser los más fuertes del mundo.

Pero todo queda en segundo plano cuando ellos están en peligro.

—Creo...que no estaba pensando —murmura Sakura y no sabe que sentir o decir y las palabras se le escapan por la boca.

Pero Ino se va con un portazo y Sakura piensa que después de todo, ha valido la pena.

* * *

La primera vez que se ven (que no es la primera, pero después de tanto tiempo es como si volviera a tratar de reconocer las facciones de su rostro y ha cambiado tanto, _tanto_, que duele) es mediodía, el silencio parece querer escapar por las paredes y ella quiere poder traspasar muros.

Ella no pertenece a ningún Clan importante y su entrada a la reunión fue totalmente rechazada por la nueva directiva del Consejo.

Sakura piensa que se pueden meter las reglas por el culo.

Entonces las puertas se abren de un momento a otro y Tsunade sale con aires cansados, seguida de cerca por Kakashi. Sakura corre a su encuentro, ansiosa y con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas esperando para dejarse caer en sus ojos.

—Casa por cárcel —le espeta Tsunade de inmediato y rueda los ojos (Sakura sabe que a su maestra Sasuke no le cae muy bien que digamos –"Te hace daño, Sakura. A ti y a Naruto", le dijo una vez-pero está realmente agradecida de que haya dado todo por ayudarlos) —6 años Chakra totalmente restringido. 5000 horas de misiones sin pago luego del tiempo estimado de arresto domiciliario. Es lo más que pude hacer, Sakura —suelta la Hokage a rajatabla y Sakura trata de asimilar la información lentamente.

Sakura casi tuvo un ataque de pánico al imaginárselo allí en la mansión Uchiha, encerrado entre las paredes del recuerdo sólo y con el alma rota.

Kakashi le aprieta el hombro como siempre lo hace y a Sakura se muerde labio porque, nuevamente, el tacto ajeno quema.

—Era eso o que rodara su cabeza —murmura con humor negro pero ella no le encuentra la gracia.

—Si quieres verlos, ambos están allá dentro —interviene Tsunade comenzando a andar —Yo tengo que ocuparme de los aldeanos, la sentencia no les gustará y si no me hago cargo la única cabeza que rodará será la mía.

Sakura ni siquiera espera oír más de alguno de los dos.

— ¡Sakura también sufre y me duele ver como-! —Naruto se interrumpe a sí mismo en el momento en que ella entra.

Entra con una exhalación al recinto y los encuentra allí de pie mirándose como si pudieran leerse la mente. La sala está totalmente vacía pero alcanza a ver la melena rubia de Ino desaparecer por una esquina. El ambiente está tenso y tan cargado como si hubieras más de veinte personas allí dentro.

Ambos la miran entonces.

Y Sakura cree que tendrá un paro cardíaco.

Todo da vueltas y no puede creer que Sasuke _de verdad_ este allí.

(—con sus ojos negros, su pelo revuelto y «Te he extrañado tanto que duele verte Sasuke-kun. ¿Me ves? Tiemblo. Me rompo»)

Su equipo estaba de vuelta. Su equipo roto, imperfecto, triste, estaba de vuelta.

—Chicos, ustedes...están bien... —murmura, pero Sasuke se le adelanta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida sin mediar palabra.

El corazón le palpita en la boca cuando él se detiene a su lado, en el marco de la puerta. Lo primero que siente es como su presencia parece obnubilarla y todo su cuerpo parece reaccionar a su cercanía. Quiere tocarlo, asegurarse de que está bien pero teme que se rompa si lo hace. Lo último que nota, es la gruesa pulsera reguladora de chakra en su muñeca izquierda y se pregunta si para alguien con un chakra tan potente como el de él, esa pulsera está siendo una tortura.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —dice y le habla a Naruto pero la piel de Sakura se eriza como un gato al sentir su voz tan cerca —No entiendes nada. Ninguno lo hace.

— ¡Sasuke! —Grita Naruto — ¡Esto no es lo que Itachi querría...!

Pero dos Anbu han aparecido de la nada y desaparecido de la misma manera con el Uchiha sin darles tiempo a más.

Sakura suelta la respiración que estuvo aguantando.

Entonces, cuando sus sentidos regresan a sí misma, se da cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

— ¿Lo que Itachi...querría? —Pregunta y nota como Naruto se tensa — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Naruto la mira y Sakura presiente que no le va a gustar lo que va a oír.

(Esa tarde —cuando Naruto le contó la verdad detrás de la muerte de Itachi, detrás del odio de Sasuke contra Konoha —el corazón se le cayó a los pies)

* * *

Sakura no le había hablado a Naruto en semanas pero sabía que Sasuke se iba a ir (-_escapar_, querida, escapar. De ti. De Konoha) y no había pasado más de tres meses de su sentencia.

Lo sabía—

(La primera vez casi sufre un paro cardíaco. Estaba rompiendo tantas reglas que la podían condenar de por vida si era descubierta. Tsunade le rompería todos y cada uno de sus débiles huesos, luego la molería a golpes y después haría algo como mandarla al País de las Olas de una patada el culo y con toda la razón del mundo. Según había escuchado decir a Kakashi no había ANBU vigilando la zona. La misma pulsera que cargaba Sasuke funcionaba como rastreadora, en el momento que pusiera un pie fuera de la aldea tendría a dos docenas de ANBU sobre él.

Y entonces allí estaba.

¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?, se preguntó a sí misma; mirando el arco de cemento que le abría la entrada...al Barrio Uchiha. Miró con nostalgia los abanicos que parecían reinar por todos lados, alumbrados por el alto sol del medio día y percatándose que no había nadie cerca (los aldeanos nunca se acercaban a esa área de la aldea. Era como si una barrera los mantuviese alejados de los dominios Uchiha) traspasó el arco, y se adentró en las calles muertas.

El dolor estaba impregnado prácticamente por todos lados. Sakura pensó que casi podía olerlo; era como si la sangre Uchiha, la presencia, todo, estuviera allí todavía. Tan palpable y visible como antes y el sólo pensamiento le erizó todos los vellos de la nuca.

_Si te quedas, prometo que serás feliz. Haré lo que sea por ti. Hasta te ayudaré con tu venganza si es necesario… ¡pero por favor, quédate!... Y si no puedes, llévame contigo. _

Escuchó sus pasos (y las voces en su cabeza, haciéndole eco al pasado, evocando sentimientos enterrados) hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa más o menos blanca. Había perdido el color con el tiempo y lucía sucia y descuidada.

Alzó la mano (joder, estaba temblando) y dio dos toques suaves en la puerta. Prácticamente sintió el chakra de Sasuke activarse dentro de la casa y luego volver a desaparecer con la misma rapidez. Se agachó, dejando dos bentos repletos de comida sobre el tapete roto de la puerta.

Miró a la nada y regresó sobre sus pasos (corrió como si no hubiera mañana) hasta su casa, se rompió sola y lloró hasta olvidar que día era.

Sakura había vuelto al día siguiente. Como supuso, sus bentos estaban intactos justo donde los había dejado. Volvió a tocar la puerta dos veces y cambió los bentos por dos nuevos, retirando los del día anterior. También había vuelto al día siguiente, obteniendo el mismo resultado y frustrándose de paso. Regresó al día siguiente, al siguiente, al siguiente y a todos los que le siguieron por una semana entera.

Joder con Sasuke y su buena resistencia física. Sakura sabía que el arresto domiciliario era muy diferente a un arresto en prisión. Y de igual forma sabía que Sasuke no tenía la más remota idea sobre cocinar pero, mierda, ¿Qué pretendía al no comer? ¿Morir de inanición? Enojada y preocupada a partes igual, regresó ese día diciéndose a sí misma que era la última vez. No tenía por qué preocuparse si él sobrevivía o no. Dios sabía que no tenía por qué. ¡Él la había intentado matar, por todos lo Hokages! ¿Entonces qué carajo hacía llevándole comida y de paso lastimándose a sí misma si él no...?

Solo había un bento aquel día.

Ella llevaba siempre_ dos_.

Sakura se quedó estática mirando el único bento que había como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo (sintió que un pedacito de ella volvía estar en su lugar. Aquellos pedazos en lo que se había roto el día de la batalla final) Lentamente, muy lentamente como si temiera que todo fuera una ilusión se acercó y reemplazó el bento por los dos con comida fresca.

Ella había sonreído un poco ese día e incluso saludó a Naruto, por los viejos tiempos.

Aquel medio día, un par de semanas después (Sasuke ahora desaparecía los dos bentos y ella no podía sentirse más realizada al saber que al menos él estaba comiendo) Sakura venía distraída mirando las casas del barrio Uchiha así que cuando vio a Sasuke de pie en la puerta casi deja caer los dos recipientes de comida. No supo qué hacer y un nudo se le enroscó en la garganta. Lo miró mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de la casa. Vestía ropas informales que supuso pertenecían a Itachi, completamente negras, que inevitablemente le recordó a aquella entrada triunfal en la tercera parte de los Exámenes Chunin (oh, tiempos aquellos que no regresarían jamás)

Sasuke estaba recostado del marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura se obligó a sí misma a recordar como respirar cuando él clavó esa mirada tan penetrante sobre ella, sus ojos negros como el carbón, completamente atentos a ella.

Le tendió los dos bentos de comida, pero él nunca desvió la mirada de sus ojos y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y su cuello comenzó a arder recordando la posición en la que habían estado la última vez (y tienes tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que el desaparezca delante de ti y de que todo haya sido una mal/bonito sueño y _porfavornomedespierten_) hasta que Sasuke tomó los dos bentos, desviando por fin la mirada de su rostro.

El abrió los labios como para decir algo, pero no dijo nada y desapareció detrás de la puerta cerrando con un clic.

Sakura habría deseado oír algo más, aparte del silencio.

_Gracias, Sakura. _

Sasuke había continuado esperando por ella en la entrada de la casa. Ella le daba la comida, él no decía nada y ella se iba sin despedirse también, a veces sin esperar siquiera que él cerrase la puerta.

Un día le encontró de pie en el techo, mirando el cielo y se veía tan..._roto _que ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos imaginándose la tortura que debía ser vivir allí, encerrado entre las paredes del recuerdo con nada más que un alma vacía y una existencia sin propósito ya.

Semanas después él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros cuando ella llegó aquel medio día, entonces en lugar de recibir la comida Sasuke se hizo a un lado, indicándole con la cabeza que pasara. Sakura se había quedado estática mirando como él desaparecía dentro de la casa sin saber que mierda hacer en un momento así. Finalmente lo siguió hacia la tumba de sus recuerdos con el corazón en una mano y la comida en la otra.

Desde entonces, almorzaban juntos. Ambos sentados en aquellos viejos muebles que Sasuke había movido a lo que Sakura creía, había sido su habitación cuando niño; con nada más que el sonido de los palillos al comer. Nadie hablaba pero las palabras sobraban.

Y se sentía _tan_ bien.

Era como haberse roto y vuelto a pegarse con goma. Era como tener todas esas grietas a flor de piel, como cicatrices invisibles pero sin hablar de ellas porque el dolor volverá y es insoportable.

Eran Sasuke, Sakura y el silencio que hablaba por ellos.)

—porque ese día él no estaba esperando por ella en la puerta.

Sakura se quedó viendo la madera, ya ennegrecida por el tiempo, con un solo pensamiento atravesando su mente: _Algo está mal. _

Muy mal.

Su bolso cayó al suelo y ella corrió sobre sus pasos, con el nudo en la garganta y algo más en el pecho (ahora traía tres bentos, hasta cuatro cuando se quedaba hasta la noche viendo a Sasuke sentado en el pequeño muelle en el lago mientras ella lo miraba desde la ventana de lo que antes era una cocina y que ahora lucía como algo roto y tétrico, en pedazos de lo que era una familia más o menos perfecta)

Mientras ella corría y se perdía en las calles del Barrio Uchiha, Sasuke veía el color rosa de su cabello desaparecer a lo lejos de pie en lo alto de lo que alguna vez fue la estación de Policía Uchiha de Konoha se sentía enfermo de todo. Asqueado de estar obligado a vivir en un lugar en el que no tenía ningún sentido de pertenencia. Su corazón estaba muerto y no tenía lazos ya. Los había perdido con el tiempo. Se le había olvidado como sentir.

Fue entonces que sintió la presencia de Kakashi detrás de él.

—Lamento la demora —saludó el hombre —Si nos ponemos a trabajar desde ya, puede para el atardecer hayamos logrado quitarte con éxito la pulsera.

—Sakura sabe —fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, antes de lanzarse del tejado y aterrizar con elegancia en el suelo, caminando hacia su casa.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja al notar que ese _Sakura sabe_ había sonado como a un _Sakura lo sospecha, _lo que quería decir que eso significaba para él un:_ tienes que detenerla._ El hombre sonrió, antes de seguir los pasos de su ex alumno.

A su parecer las cosas tomaban su lugar.

—Estoy bien atado —murmuró Kakashi severas horas después, removiéndose incómodo: había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado atado de manos y era demasiado incómodo —Supongo que es todo —. Murmuró al ver que Sasuke no le decía nada. La nostalgia y el dolor pasaron rápidamente por su único ojo pero Sasuke, acostumbrado a esconder sus propias emociones, las pudo leer perfectamente.

Kakashi estaba tan roto como él mismo pero no como Sakura.

Ella estaba rota _con _y _por_ él.

— ¿Qué esperas? Vete, chico. Estoy tentado a llamar a los ANBU, estas ataduras no son nada suaves con mi piel y esa pulsera hace que me sienta como un genin con tan poco chakra.

Con Kakashi usando su pulsera rastreadora, Sasuke tenía como mínimo unas 8 horas antes que la jodida cosa reconociera que el chakra que estaba reteniendo no era el suyo, la alarma se activase y los enmascarados aparecieran.

Sasuke sintió su chakra correr por sus venas a una velocidad inimaginable, regocijándose interiormente por la sensación electrizante que era estar libre. Puso un pie en la ventana, se colocó la mochila y lanzándole una mirada de soslayo, desapareció.

Kakashi sabía que no lo vería nunca más.

Naruto se abrió paso por la ventana en ese momento, con lágrimas bajando por sus ojos azules.

—Naruto…

—Estoy bien, 'dattebayo —sorbió su nariz —Es sólo que los voy a extrañar _tanto_...

Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Claro.

—Cuídense —murmuró para el viento.

La luna era la única testigo de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Sakura vio a Naruto partir hacia el barrio Uchiha con lágrimas en los ojos y entonces supo que era hora de partir.

No miró hacia atrás.

* * *

Se encontraron justo como la primera vez, con la banca de por medio y las mochilas en los hombros.

Fue un horrible déja vu que los azotó a ambos.

Pero ésta vez Sasuke no preguntó y Sakura no lloraba. Sasuke tampoco habló esa noche y Sakura no rogó a gritos. Simplemente compartieron esa mirada.

Él se dijo a sí mismo que no debía sorprenderle, pero en verdad lo hacía. Ella estaba allí de nuevo como la primera vez y el no tenía fuerza o argumentos con que poder detenerla esta vez y ella lo sabía. Lo notaba en sus ojos verdes. "Dime algo", decían, "Te reto".

Sasuke siguió su andar tranquilo, pasando al lado de ella como si estuviese allí y a Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Entonces se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro y Sakura comprendió que no la dejaría.

Esa noche no hubo un «Te amo Sasuke-kun» ni un «Gracias, Sakura».

Porque tal vez estaba tácito.

Sólo eran dos almas rotas tratando de restaurarse.

Más tarde, cuando brincaban por los árboles sin saber a dónde se dirigían exactamente cuando Sasuke le quitó silenciosamente la mochila de sus hombros para cargarla él, Sakura vio la luna alumbrarles el camino y sonrió. Sasuke se detuvo y la miró, entre irritado, instándola a seguir. Sakura simplemente brincó a su rama y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sasuke no respondió pero tampoco la apartó. Sakura sabía que él ni siquiera recordaba lo que era una muestra de afecto.

Pero para Sasuke se sentía...bien.

Entonces, ella le sonrió y siguió su camino sin poder evitar pensar que una vida en la luna sería linda, sí. Pero una en la tierra, con Sasuke, no tenía comparación.

* * *

**Ha pasado TANTO tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí que omg, no tengo vergüenza ._.**

**Pero no será la última, se los prometo.**

**Poco a poco regresaré a FF, espero e.e**

**Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
